


【魄魄】握着你的手

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 明侦第三季收官名场面AU
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】握着你的手

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //短打  
> //现实向  
> //明侦第三季收官名场面AU

“所以那个投错的人是谁咧？”

“是你！”

啊 …… 吴映洁表面是笑着的，但心里发出哀嚎，怎么又是我 …… 好多好多次了，每次都是在二选一的时候自己选择了和其他人都完全不同的凶手，导致自己要做出最关键的投票。

余光瞄到白敬亭，他也在笑着。所以这次他会是真正的凶手吗？吴映洁双手紧紧攥在胸前，不敢看他。

“啊我不要我不行。”就势倒在和老师的怀里。吴映洁是真的觉得自己要崩溃了，先不说这一期有多烧脑，她现在整个人已经处于脑细胞集体罢工的状态。而现在还要她再重新作出一次决定性的投票？

我不要我不要我不要。这三个字像是从喷钞机喷出来的一样，源源不断的在吴映洁的脑海中喷涌而出，瞬间占据她的大脑。

如果这一次又投错了怎么办，那就是我导致这一次再次没有抓到凶手，弹幕会骂我吗。好吧好像无论怎样弹幕都会骂我，不管他们。

可是，喜欢我的人会不会对我失望。

无数凌乱毫无逻辑的想法在吴映洁的脑海中逐渐成型，绕成了一团乱麻。而且这次还有他。

吴映洁和白敬亭在一起也有一段时间了，可她还常常会觉得看不透他。他是体贴而温柔的男友，他值得信赖，值得托付；可同时他也是一位演员，他敬业且专业，善于拿捏角色的情绪和感情，并将它们完整的演绎。

所以，面前的这个白敬亭，到底是男友白敬亭，还是演员白敬亭呢。她不知道。可她真的想知道，因为她心里也是想赢的。

作为常驻吴映洁总是觉得自己不够其他玩家聪明，但是幸好自己在找证据方面有一些小小的擅长，让她在这档推理综艺中不至于没有容身之地。可她心里总是还有小小的愿望，如果我可以作一点推理方面的贡献就好了。

而每次都是她绕不过来，作为最后要投关键性那一票的人，也很是伤感。

撒老师已经在自己面前开始陈述了。他说他的人设学历并不是很高，无法完成蓝牙操控之类的作案手段。吴映洁看着他真挚的面容，又开始动摇。不是撒老师的话，那就是白敬亭了？是白敬亭吗？我要再次投他吗？

下面轮到白敬亭。何老师不由分说把自己掰向了白敬亭那一侧。他的嘴角好像再缓慢上扬，不知不觉中自己竟也笑了起来。在这种时候可以看到他的笑容，不得不说真的让自己紧张的心情放松了不少。可是！你这样谁还能专心听你说了什么啊！

在吴映洁反应过来的时候白敬亭的陈述已经接近尾声：“所以你是最有可能揭穿我的。而且他是最后才说他后来去过大的房间。”

啊？啊？啊？这，现在是要决定了吗。

吴映洁左右握着两人的手，她的纠结也实时反映到了手的握力上。然而此时她感觉到右手上那人用力地回握。

那么，孤注一掷也未尝不可。吴映洁松开拉着撒老师的手，同时转向白敬亭，把他的手举了起来。

“你选我？你选我是吗？”白敬亭看起来有点紧张也有点惊讶。

“我选择 …… 相信你。”

他们的手就这么一直牵着，直到工作人员宣布检举结果。

检举成功！

听到结果大家都开心的欢呼，而身旁那人更是第一个把自己拥抱在了怀里。带着熟悉气味的怀抱让吴映洁一直紧绷着的整个人瞬间松懈。太好了啊，看来听从自己身体的意愿，也未尝不可。

结束之后白敬亭偷偷在她耳边问：“所以最后是什么让你举着我的手，意思却不是要投我呢？”

“其实也不是说相信你啦 …… ”吴映洁挠挠有点发烧的脸：“就是，握着你的手的当下，我不愿意放啊 …… ”

**END**

饱：

这个 AU 应该是很早很早就有的一个关于“如果”的想法。“牵着你的手就不想放开”这种感觉我很喜欢，所以把脑海中那个“如果”写了出来。

另外，最近在写一个题材比较特殊的中长篇。为了逻辑可以自洽，打算等写得差不多了再发出来，目前写到第九章。所以这段时间一直都没有更新呜呜呜，非常抱歉 🙇‍♀️


End file.
